Surprise Surprise
by Mystic7
Summary: okies this is a ramble...it;s not a story...read it...this one is the best!


Surprise Surprise!  
  
(In the ramble room,Tetiana is alone,well not really,Mystic,Rikku,Sephiroth,Rufus and Ivash r there.Tetiana is,well,sighin,Rufus is countin his money,Sephiroth is with Mystic and Rikku and Ivash r,well,doin nothin.Tetiana stands up.And then back down.Why I do not know.Tetiana stood up again cuz someone was at the door)  
  
Tetiana:'' I'll get it!!!!"*runs to door*  
  
????????:"Is Rufus there?"  
  
1 Tetiana: ''Ya he is"  
  
???????:"May I speak to him?"  
  
Tetiana: ''Ya…whatever"*goes sits down*  
  
Rufus: ''I'll be back!"*goes and talks to the person*  
  
(1o mins later)  
  
Rufus: ''Done!"  
  
2 Tetiana: ''Yes u r!"  
  
(There is another knock at the door)  
  
Tetiana: ''I'll get it!"*goes and gets door*  
  
??????: ''Hey Teddy!"  
  
Tetiana:*faints*  
  
Mystic: ''Olesh it's u!"  
  
Olesh: ''Yup it's me in person!"  
  
Sephiroth: ''It's u from the…."  
  
Mystic:*covers his mouth*''He means it's u from Buffallo"  
  
Olesh: ''Yup it's me in person!"  
  
3 Tetiana:*gets up and faintas again*  
  
Mystic: ''She was a little shocked!"  
  
Sephiroth: ''Make that a lot!"  
  
Olesh"R u 2 datin or what?"  
  
Mystic and Sephiroth:*look at each other then back at Olesh*''Yes"  
  
3.1 Olesh: ''Oh..i c…"  
  
3.1.1 Rufus: ''Now we all know"  
  
3.1.1.1 Sephiroth: ''Oh well"  
  
Mystic: ''U would have known sooner or later.."  
  
3.1.2 Rufus: ''We would?"  
  
3.1.2.1.1 Mystic: ''Yes"  
  
3.1.2.2 Sephiroth: ''Should we wake up Teddy?"  
  
Olesh: ''I'll do that!"*goes and wakes up teddy*''Hello Tetiana"  
  
Tetiana: ''Hey"  
  
3.1.2.2.1 Mystic: ''Ok can u 2 stop lookin at each other?"  
  
Olesh and Tetiana: ''Ya….sure…whatever.."*they go and sit down*  
  
Rikku: ''Hey Olesh,how u doin?"  
  
3.2 Olesh: ''Not bad,u?"  
  
Rikku: ''Fine!"  
  
Ivash: ''Hey Olesh!"  
  
3.3 Olesh: ''Hey!"  
  
Rufus: $1,000,$2,000,$3,000,$4,000,$5,000,$6,000"  
  
3.3.1.1 Sephiroth: ''Shut up!"  
  
3.3.2 Rufus: ''U made me lose count!"  
  
3.3.2.1.1 Mystic: ''U were at $7,000 gil!"  
  
Rufus: ''Oh,$7,000,$8,000,$9,000*conts. to count*  
  
Tetiana: ''Rufus I don't know u well….were do u get ur money?"  
  
Mystic: ''Dun ask when he is countin it all"  
  
Rufus: ''$1,000,000,000,$2,000,000,000,$3,000,000,000*conts.*  
  
Tetiana: ''That's a lot"  
  
3.3.2.1.2 Mystic: ''Huh uh"  
  
Tetiana: ''So Olesh,what do u wanna do tonight?"  
  
3.4 Olesh: ''I don't really care,Teddy,u decide"  
  
Tetiana: ''Ummmm lets go out!'  
  
3.5 Olesh: ''Alright!"  
  
(The both of them leave.They leave the rest of them bored to death)  
  
3.5.1 Mystic: ''Now im bored"  
  
Rufus: ''$500,000,000,$600,000,000,$700,000,000"  
  
3.5.1.1.1 Mystic: ''Let me guess $800,000,000"  
  
Rufus: ''$900,000,000"*looks around*''Hey!there's no more!"  
  
3.5.1.1.2 Mystic: ''Oh well"  
  
3.5.2 Rufus: ''I'll start again"  
  
Everyone: ''NO..thank u.."  
  
3.5.3 Rufus: ''Oh….why?"  
  
3.5.3.1 Mystic: ''U have $900,000,000 gill!"  
  
Rufus: ''Oh damn it!S*** man!This sucks!Countin money is my hobby!'  
  
Mystic: ''Oh..poor u Rufus…."  
  
3.5.4 Rufus: ''Give me money and ill be happy!"  
  
3.5.4.1.1 Mystic: ''Sure!"*throws him some money"  
  
3.5.5 Rufus: ''Thanks Mystic!"  
  
3.5.5.1 Sephirorth: ''U really had to do that?"  
  
Mystic: ''I would do the same to u"*kisses Sephiroth*  
  
3.5.5.2 Sephiroth: ''U would?"*kisses her back*  
  
3.5.5.2.1 Mystic: ''Yes"  
  
(Now back to Olesh and Tetiana.They r stuck in traffic.Olesh is at the wheel and Tetiana is beside him)  
  
Olesh: ''Fuckin cars….cant move any faster….shit man….fuckin cars….dam it!We wont get there till 5:00 now…bitch in front of me is drivin 10km per hour when the speed limt is 100km!Shit man they keep honkin there hons….fuck…that bitch is way to slow!What the hell is she doin,havin sex?That other bitch beside me is goin to slow also!what the…*teddy cuts him off*  
  
Tetiana: ''Shut up Olesh or else ill marry Rufus!  
  
Olesh: ''Ok..ok…ok..damn traffic..fuckin ladies..sex…slow…fuckin cars….  
  
Tetiana: ''I'm gonna give u 3 seconds to shut up!"  
  
Olesh: ''Fuckin ladies.."  
  
Tetiana: ''one.."  
  
4 Olesh: ''Shut up!"  
  
Tetiana: ''two…"  
  
Olesh: ''……."  
  
Tetiana: ''three!that's it..when I finally get home I'm callin the police and I'm gonna slap u in the face!"  
  
4.1 Olesh: *shuts up*  
  
Tetiana: ''thank u…"  
  
4.2 Olesh: ''Know I'm stronger than yesterday"  
  
Tetiana:*slaps Olesh in the face*  
  
4.3 Olesh: ''What was that for?"  
  
Tetiana: ''What do u think?"*thinks*''what else is new.."*hears Britany Spears*''Britany Spears?!That sluty bitch?"  
  
4.4 Olesh: ''Ya..her"  
  
Tetiana: ''Well if u want to sing that in my car get the words straight!"  
  
4.5 Olesh: ''They were right!"  
  
Tetiana: ''No they weren't..u said know not now..what in the bloody hell r u sayin?"  
  
4.6 Olesh: ''I'm singin!"  
  
Tetiana: ''But what the hell r u sayin?"  
  
4.7 Olesh:*shrugs*  
  
Tetiana: ''Lets go home…"*thinks*is he on drugs or what I hope he hasn't been drinkin…"  
  
(So they go home after the little traffic promblem.Now in the ramble room Sephiorth and Mystic r talkin,Rufus is doin nothin,Rikku is finally alone and ivash is gone)  
  
5 Mystic: ''Where r those two?!"  
  
Sephiroth: ''I have no clue.."  
  
Rufus: ''They should have been here hours ago.."  
  
(Then there waqs a knock at the door.Rikku gets it.She opens it.)  
  
Rikku: ''Heya u two!welcome back!"  
  
5.1 Olesh and Tetiana: ''Thanks!"  
  
Tetiana: ''Hey Olesh,lets go have a cup of tea!"  
  
Olesh: ''Sure,lets!"  
  
(They both leave to go have tea)  
  
5.1.1.1.1 Mystic: ''Lets go Sephiroth!"  
  
Sephiroth: ''Alright.."  
  
(They also leave.Back to the tea ppl((Teddy and Olesh)).)  
  
Tetiana: ''We will go out another time,ok?"  
  
5.2 Olesh: ''Ok!"  
  
(They go back to drinkin their tea.The Mashoe and Rufus walk in.They both see Olesh and Teddy KISSIN!Rufus runs out with a broken heart.He bumps into Mystic)  
  
5.2.1 Rufus: ''Hey Mystic…"  
  
5.2.1.1.1 Mystic: ''What's the matter Rufus?"  
  
Rufus: ''U know I like Tetiana,right?Well I saw Teddy and Olesh KISSIN!"  
  
Mystic: ''Poor u Rufus.."  
  
Rufus: ''Teddy really had to do that.."  
  
5.2.1.1.2 Mystic: ''I'm sorry.."*kisses him on the cheek*  
  
Rufus: ''Thanks Mystic…but I really liked her.."  
  
5.2.1.1.3 Mystic: ''I know"  
  
(Teddy and Olesh come in and see this)  
  
Tetiana: ''What happened?"  
  
5.2.2 Rufus: ''Nothin…"  
  
Tetiana: ''Oh..ok.."  
  
Olesh: ''Come on Teddy.."  
  
Tetiana: ''Ok!"  
  
5.2.3 Rufus: ''WAIT!"  
  
Tetiana: ''What?"  
  
Rufus: ''There's one problem….i like u and well when I saw u kissin Olesh my heart broke.."  
  
Tetiana: ''Oh…im sorry…me and Olesh were practisin for somethin"  
  
Rufus: ''Oh.."  
  
5.3 Olesh: ''Come on…"  
  
Tetiana: ''Ok..cya Rufus!"*kisses him on the cheek*  
  
5.3.1 Rufus:*blushes*  
  
Tetiana: ''Rufus stop lookin at my ass!"  
  
Rufus: ''Am i….AAAAAAHHHHHHHH!"*stops lookin*  
  
Tetiana: ''Thank u.."  
  
5.3.2 Rufus: ''U r welcome..*leaves*  
  
Tetiana: ''Good old Rufus"*leaves also*  
  
Mystic: ''I'll go and see Sephiorth upstairs"*leaves also*  
  
The End! 


End file.
